


【铁虫/双总裁AU】同性相吸定律

by kdashmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 我流双总裁，私设如山。这里托尼并不知道彼得就是蜘蛛侠。灵感来源于神奇蜘蛛侠v3漫画ooc，引起不适请马上退出（认真）





	【铁虫/双总裁AU】同性相吸定律

“蜘蛛感应已经完全失控了！它在跳动！在尖叫！不止是在我的脑袋里！它在我的血管里奔流！这辈子都未曾有过的感觉…”

……

彼得现在急需要一个人来给他解释一下，即使那个人是在瞎说他现在也百分百愿意相信，他的血液融合着蜘蛛感应正疯狂叫嚣着，来源于身体最深处的某个地方一遍又一遍呐喊尖叫着面前这个男人的名字——他对托尼起了反应¬¬——不仅下身硬的发疼，还有一种几乎让他难以控制的……亲吻对方的欲望。。

属于蜘蛛侠的蜘蛛感应嗡得他有些头晕，没有让他做出还击反应的原因只有一个——这次的感应和他平时遇到危险时的不太一样。

好吧其实某种意义上来说也差不多。

他正被一个浑身包裹着铁皮片的家伙环在办公椅上，红金的战甲把他能逃离的各个方向挡了个严实，钢铁侠面甲上属于眼睛的那部分此刻正亮着和平时不太一样的光，有些暗，并且十足的诡异。

“斯塔克总裁深夜大驾光临，这是有何贵干啊？”身为能够与斯塔克企业相媲美的帕克工业总裁，即使彼得现在也不太清楚自己的身体现在这是什么情况，他也绝对不愿意在这个斯塔克企业的CEO面前软下一丝气势。

让彼得有些没想到的是平时无论是面对蜘蛛侠还是彼得都总是说一句绝对要回怼十句的托尼现在却有些诡异的沉默了，钢铁战衣上忽然沉了一下的眼睛却让彼得完全确定了平时那个烦人的老混蛋现在绝对在这套突然造访的战衣里面。

现在的沉默也让彼得着实是有些尴尬，他为了掩饰下身明显不太对劲的凸起选择了用一个别扭十足的姿势坐在办公椅上——他的一条腿翘在另一条上，包裹在真皮皮鞋里的脚趾不自觉得蜷曲起来，上满身还倾向了面前的钢铁侠。真是要多暧昧有多暧昧，不过幸好的是现在已经足够晚了，除了他这个有些过分尽职尽责的总裁之外绝对不会再有员工留在公司，更别说是在这时候闯进总裁办公室了。

就在彼得胡思乱想的时候，一反常态的钢铁侠终于打破了沉默，虽然这话在说出来之后彼得还是一万个希望他闭嘴，

 

“彼得帕克？你就是……蜘蛛侠？”

*

让我们回到一切的开始。

在第无数次，无数次与蜘蛛侠发生了绝对算不上愉快的争执之后，向来以自傲出名的钢铁侠也有了一些不太正当的想法——

他不仅烦透了蜘蛛侠喋喋不休的嘴炮，还烦透了他爬虫的能力——这也总是蜘蛛侠嘲讽他的地方，毕竟曾经穷苦的蜘蛛侠现在也有着不亚与钢铁侠的科技背景（即使我们的好邻居蜘蛛侠从来也不依靠这些），帕克总裁保镖的身份让彼得总是非常的偏爱他，总是会给他提供许多新技术什么的，而钢铁侠却没有他一样的超能力。

于是，托尼.脑回路就是比普通人新奇.斯塔克对当初咬了彼得一口的蜘蛛有了想法。

自那之后的好一段时间里，托尼一改从前高调行事的习惯自己私底下做着当初那场意外的调查，与此同时还无限减少了好蜘蛛侠正面接触的机会。

这曾让彼得不止一次的怀疑这个家伙是不是也像当初的他一样被某个反派附体了，可猜测终究是猜测，在发现托尼除了不再在战斗中刁难蜘蛛侠，对彼得还是一如既往之后，拥有双重身份的帕克也总裁只能作罢，权当是托尼良心发现了。

可惜事永远都与愿违，不管钢铁侠私底下调查的如何努力，托尼斯塔克的科技如何高级，所有的线索最终都兜兜转转的走向了一个结果——那只蜘蛛早在促成蜘蛛侠之后变没了性命。

正向搜索无果，托尼只得开展了效果绝对远不如前者的plan B，将研究的对象转移到了对此事还一无所知的蜘蛛侠身上。

……

“On your right，Spider -man.”在用掌心炮轰碎了后方反派扔来的炸弹后，红金色的钢铁战甲平稳落在了正与反派对峙的蜘蛛侠左侧。

蜘蛛侠此刻显然是完全不想搭理这个在前段时间的安分之后又开始找他麻烦的蜘蛛侠，面具上的一双眼睛眯成了一条直线，紧接着又马上恢复了正常，向一旁的建筑甩出一到蛛丝向在趁刚刚那段时间已经逃出一段距离的反派追了过去。

就如蜘蛛侠绝对不会放过一个任意在大街上扰乱秩序的反派一样，钢铁侠也绝对不会放过任何给蜘蛛侠创造麻烦的机会。要是可以，再顺便抢个功劳是最好的。

果不其然，在蛛网即将网住那个给他造成不小麻烦的超级罪犯前的零点几秒时，一个影子以极快的速度从他身侧擦了过去，还在他的手臂上划下了一个极细的小口——这对蜘蛛侠来说根本算不了什么，于是彼得选择了无视它。再何况这东西是谁弄出来的还不明显吗。

从彼得身边飞窜而去的那个东西正是由托尼与战甲相同材质的纳米构成的，有些类似于手铐，不过那东西扣住的是那名倒霉反派的身体而已。

在托尼得手之后，蜘蛛侠也收起了蛛丝停在了被“暗器”的反推力震晕过去的罪犯一旁，眼神有些幽怨。

“嗯，搞偷袭。这可真‘斯塔克’不是吗？”

随后赶到的钢铁侠闻声降落，顺带抬起了面甲，直勾勾的盯着蜘蛛侠面具上一大一小的两只眼睛，“这就是技不如人，你得承认，蛛网头。”

“不，我到觉得这是钢铁侠在耍赖皮，明明是被我制服的超级罪犯……哈，我想现在功劳都属于钢铁侠了？”彼得被托尼盯的有些发毛——他其实根本就不在意什么功劳，只是单纯的想这样说。

在确认地上的罪犯确实是昏过去之后便将他连着来自于钢铁侠红金色的装置一齐拖到了路边，与此同时还不忘继续补充道，“只知道依靠装备的铁皮罐头。”

“可是，要是你也拥有和我一样可以超音速的装置，这一幕就绝对不会发生不是吗？”托尼半倚着墙，有些不以为然的看着面前可以算得上有些忙碌的蜘蛛侠，“有了这次的经验之后还不跑着去向帕克申请更新装备？哦我忘了，蜘蛛是用爬的。”

有些吃瘪的蜘蛛侠自然是听出了托尼有些强烈的逐客意味，被提到的彼得兼蜘蛛侠此刻再郁闷也只得作罢，说完就甩了一记蛛丝准备离开，却在这时被托尼忽然丢下的一个问题问得有些莫名其妙，

“你有和其他蜘蛛侠相处过吗？”托尼没有再看着彼得，而是对自己的手甲看得失神——通常情况下我们把这个行为定义为发呆，但这话也绝对没可能是再说给第二个人听的了。

“当然没有？蜘蛛侠可是独一无二的。”

“嗯……”

托尼没有再回答，彼得自然也再懒得去询问，现在看来，这个钢铁侠不仅莫名其妙还有些心不在焉。于是便在丢下来一个关切的眼神之后便离开了。

而还留在原地“目送”着蜘蛛侠的托尼，也在将困住反派的装置上明显与其他地方质感不同的薄片取下来放在腿甲暗格中后，也转身向相反方向发动斥离子炮离开了现场。

那个薄片上粘着一点蜘蛛侠的血液。

……

对于蜘蛛侠能力的研究无疑是托尼的秘密，而在这之后为的却是另一个更大的秘密——他喜欢上了蜘蛛侠的雇主，也就是帕克工业的CEO，彼得帕克。

作为一个绝对成熟的超级英雄，钢铁侠才不会因为蜘蛛侠几句简单的嘲讽就萌生出复制他人能力的想法。但作为一个逍遥半生终于找到让他再也移不开眼的人的花花公子，真正促使他开始研究蜘蛛能力的原因则是——托尼曾经半真半假的调侃过要不要考虑雇佣钢铁侠，却被彼得以“相比于更加依赖战衣的钢铁侠，拥有蜘蛛力量的蜘蛛侠更让我安心”的理由拒绝了。

好吧，这个原因听起来确实是……不仅蠢还很幼稚。

托尼边想边吐槽着自己，手里却紧紧握着一小瓶淡蓝色液体。

对于得到了蜘蛛侠血液样本的托尼来说，做出点什么有用的东西绝对不是难事。但处于斯塔克的骄傲与内心对于深究他人体的秘密之类的这种事情的不屑，托尼还是选择在实验的初期就终结了后续的计划。

但也不至于会没有任何成果，于是就有了他现在手上的这瓶液体。

“我很确定它不会给我带来像蜘蛛侠那样小怪物的能力……也绝不会有什么变出另外四条腿的副作用。”

托尼坐在实验台前有些苦恼的自言自语道，他的实验报道只告诉了他这瓶血清会给他带来一些东西，但那东西托尼并不能检查出来. 

不过这位天才向来都不是优柔寡断的人，而现在他对科学的好奇已经远远大于了他做这件事情的原因本身，再加上他的心底一直有一个很强烈的声音在一遍又一遍的呐喊着，要他在自己身上使用这项成果。

于是在短暂的斟酌之后，他还是选择找来了针管，将液体如数注入了体内。

·

“于是我就来了，还顺带发现了属于帕克总裁的小秘密。”在被发现身份后有些恼羞成怒的蜘蛛侠一番严厉的逼问后，托尼用尽量简短且完整的话语解释完了全部的经过。

那瓶半吊子血清让托尼有了类似于蜘蛛感应一般的能力，不过这个能力唯一能感受到的也就只有血清的来源体，也就是蜘蛛侠本人。至于再之后托尼更随着这个感应大半晚上登门探访了帕克总裁办公室这件事，托尼选择将其归罪于“本能”。

被片天盖地信息量埋没的彼得生理性的选择掠过了一些让他打心底里觉得有些变态的信息，犹豫了好一会在问出了第一个问题，“所以你现在也是蜘蛛侠…了？”

“哦不，我只是有对独一无二的蜘蛛侠本人的一种特殊感应，也就是你，帕克总裁。”托尼一边说着，一边收起了包裹自己全身的纳米战甲，露出了里头一身高级定制的黑色西装，“至于你爬行动物的能力，老天保佑还好我没有。”

彼得现在显然是不太想搭理托尼下意识的贫嘴，也没有去纠正了他们已经保持了有一段时间的诡异姿势——托尼是手放在他正坐着的座椅两侧，将他困了个结实还居高临下的看着他，“那你现在是有了我——也就是蜘蛛侠能力的全部数据？”

“我发誓我已经将那些东西销毁的干干净净了，而且我也并没有深入下去研究。”

紧接着，彼得脸上露出了一个焕然大悟的表情在低下头沉思数秒后忽得抬起了头，从耳根到脸颊红了一片。“……等等，你说你喜欢我？！！”

“终于找到重点了甜心，因此我决定保留我现在拥有的特殊能力，你逃不掉我了。”

“别这么理直气壮的样子，你到底哪里来的自信我会接受你？我可是对你一点感觉都没有。”即使是现在只有他们两个人，彼得现在也被托尼过分沉着的语气逼得有些窘迫，再配上那一脸势在必得的表情。彼得觉得他的血液现在有些倒流，他发誓他的脸现在一定红的像晚餐里的西红柿一样。

“至少我现在确定了你不会去喜欢蜘蛛侠。”托尼倒是显得有些无所谓的耸了耸肩，和胸口反应堆相同颜色的一双眼睛眯起，如同看猎物一般得盯着眼神飘忽的彼得，“还有，别狡辩了。我看得出你也挺喜欢我的，毕竟现在硬得跟石头一样的不只是我一个。”

“那只是因为……！”

“绝对不止。”托尼抬起右手伸出拇指抵住了彼得正欲开口的唇，还在他停止发声之后用指腹磨拭起了经常会被彼得下意识用上齿咬住的淡红色唇瓣“好了，现在快让我亲一下。我怕我一会实在是控制不住了，别狡辩，我知道你也在想要这个”

彼得认命似的叹了口气，抬手拉住了托尼的领带，发动蜘蛛力量轻易得将他从居高临下的地方扯了下来，用近乎撕咬的方式覆上了托尼的唇。

“……仅此一次。”

 

\-----

 

番外（我觉得这个才是正文？？）.

隐忍的呻吟夹杂着喘息徘徊在属于年轻总裁的办公室里，肆虐的荷尔蒙碰撞爆发，充斥了这并不算不算大的房间。彼得的双手被身后之人紧扣在办公桌上，扭动着腰肢迎合着撞击。

他们总喜欢用最强烈的方式性.爱，任凭对方肆无忌惮的在身体上留下印记。任凭双唇被磨蚀红肿，伸伸舌头便可以品尝到一股血腥味。他们总是停不下来，停不下来去接近对方。他们曾在发布会的幕布后亲吻，在公司的天台上亲吻，在秘书转过头的空暇中亲吻……他们在一切不被人看见的地方留下了痕迹，却从未改变过示人时的针锋相对。

这样的相处模式无疑是有些病态的，却没有人愿意去挑破，毕竟为身为钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠的托尼和彼得无不享受着这当中的快感。

“我只知道我不能释怀，我不能停止爱你。”

蜘蛛血清将两人的身体送到了前所未有的契合点，而他们的灵魂则生来彼此吸引。

“你有没有想过，要是蜘蛛侠和彼得不是一个人怎么办。”彼得将自己从近乎疯狂的动作中扯会了半边思绪，问出了一个想问许久的问题。

“哦宝贝，你一定要在这种时候问这个问题吗……没有这个可能性，至少这件事没有发生，那就是没有。”

“少来……哈啊，我可不相信你这个家伙会不给自己留后路。”感受着随即到来的更加猛烈的撞击，彼得也有些报复性的在下一次送入时绞紧了体内的那物。

“你真是……”托尼着实对彼得这样的行为感到无奈，“你说对了，我确实是有血清洗涤剂，”

“但我早就在发现帕克总裁就是蜘蛛侠的下一秒将它连同配一起被我炸了。”

 

End


End file.
